You are Everything
by Karumi
Summary: My second FF 7, 8 and 9 songfic. Sequel to "Through her eyes". Cloud can't forget Aeris, Something happens to Rinoa and Zidane and Garnet are reunited.


Everything

"You are everything"

by Karumi

Author's notes: I always wanted to write another FF 7,8 and 9 songfic. Since you all seemed to like the other one ^_^. As a matter of fact this is a sequel to the other one; at least for FF 7 and 9; 8 is a so…so sequel. ? Yet it's not necessary to read the other one, this one stands fine on its own. It took so long because I just couldn't find the right song…until I heard this one. At first I thought it was boring, until I heard the lyrics; it's beautiful, I can't stop listening to it. Enjoy! And please review. 

Disclaimer: all FF7, FF8 and FF9 characters belong to Squaresoft. "Everything" by Lifehuose and written by Wade.

**~*~*~**

It had been a few months now since they stopped meteor. The team had dispersed. Yuffie returned to Wutai, Cid went back to Shera, Red XIII to Cosmo Canyon, no one had a clue where Vincent disappeared to and the rest returned to Midgar to try and make a difference there. 

Cloud made his way through the sea of people. The rebuilding of Midgar was coming along perfectly and it was turning into the best place to live and raise a family. It seemed that everyday more people moved or returned to Midgar. 

Cloud was heading towards the only place he knew he would find peace and quiet. 

**_Find me here_**

**_Speak to me_******

** **

The church door creaked as Cloud closed it. He walked to the center where the flowers bloomed. Even though it was not the only place where flowers grew anymore; it was still the most beautiful.

** **

**_I want to feel you _**

**_I need to hear you_**

**_ _**

There was a small plaque at the center of the small garden. Himself and Tifa had put it there.

Aeris Gainsborough

_Dear friend_

She gave us hope She gave us life

Cloud had been coming here almost everyday since returning to Midgar. Tifa had talked to him about this. She told him that he needed to let the past go and that it was time to get on with his life…that that was what Aeris would have wanted. 

Cloud was deep in though as he exited the church and rejoin the mess outside. He remembered Tifa's words, _"…please Cloud…this is not what she would have wanted for you…" _He never saw the car coming…

**_ _**

**_You are the light_**

**_That is leading me_**

**_ _**

_"Where am I?"_ Cloud asked to himself. He was in a dark place, surrounded by nothing._"What happened to Midgar? To Tifa?…and why am I floating?"_

"Cloud…" the voice came out of nowhere; it was a female voice and it was a very soothing. 

"A…Aeris? Is that you?" Cloud asked into the darkness. "Don't worry Cloud, everything will be all right now."

**_To the place_**

**_Where I find peace again_**

**_ _**

**_~*~*~_**

**_ _**

Rinoa ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Esthar was already a dot far in the distance. She stopped when she finally reached the end of the continent, she could see the sea below her; it appeared to be almost 100 feet.

"Rinoa…?" Rinoa turned around instantly with a tear stricken face to see Squall behind her. She stared at him for a moment not minding to wash the tears away. Suddenly she ran to him and he embraced her in his arms.

**_You are the strength _**

**_That keeps me walking_**

"How could they do this to me Squall? I haven't done anything…it wasn't my fault." Rinoa cried in his arms. 

"Sssshhh…" Squall said softly as he held her tighter. "Calm down; it doesn't matter what they said…I'm here with you now."

**_You are the hope _**

**_That keeps me trusting_**

**_ _**

"How could they banish me? It wasn't my fault." Rinoa cried between sobs.

Squall put his hand under her chin and raised her head softly to look at her. "I know that and you know that…and it doesn't matter, because we don't need them…we only need each other."**__**

**_ _**

**_You are the life_**

**_To my soul_**

**_ _**

"But where will we live?" How will we sur…"

"Hush…" Squall put a finger over her mouth. "I'll take care of it…of everything…I'll take care of you." Rinoa smiled at him as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

**_ _**

**_You are my purpose_**

**_You are everything_**

**_ _**

**_~*~*~_**

Zidane held Garnet close to him as she hit him in the chest with her fists. Zidane only smiled and held her closer to him. 

Garnet was so mad at Zidane, how could he do this to her. A year…an entire year without knowing if he was dead or alive. But as she hit him, he only held her closer. She looked at him as he caressed her hair. Garnet smiled and embraced him.

**_And how can I_**

**_Stand here with you_**

**_And not be move by you_**

**_ _**

The crowd was cheering at the top of their lungs. The story of the hero of Gaia who had stayed behind had been heard all around Alexandria. Nobody needed to tell the crowd that this was him holding the queen in his arms.

**_ _**

**_Would you tell me_**

**_How could it be_**

**_Any better than this_**

**_ _**

Garnet looked at Zidane, never letting go of him. "How did you survived?"

**_You calm the storms_**

**_You give me rest_**

Zidane stared at her brown eyes "I didn't have a choice. I had to live. I had to come home to you…so I sang your song…"

"…our song." Garnet interrupted, finishing the sentence.

**_ _**

**_You hold me in your hands_**

**_You won't let me fall_**

**_ _**

Zidane smiled at her words. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her. 

He cupped her head in her arms and kissed her for the first time.

**_ _**

**_You still my heart_**

**_And you take my breath away_**

**_ _**

**_~*~*~_**

**_ _**

Cloud could see her now; she looked even more beautiful that he could remember. He extended his arms as he reached for her and a green light engulfed him.

**_Would you take me in _**

**_Would you take me deeper now_**

**_ _**

**_~*~*~_**

**_ _**

Rinoa sat in the flower garden with her daughter in her arms. She loved living at Edea's orphanage. Here no one bothered her about being a sorceress and no one would bother her daughter for the same heritage. 

She had everything she needed, a house, a family, freedom and a husband that loved her and would do anything for her. Rinoa knew she would give her life for him. 

**_'Cause you're all I want_**

**_You are all I need_**

**_ _**

**_~*~*~_**

**_ _**

Garnet received the kiss with all her heart. It was the greatest feeling she had ever felt. It seemed to last forever…

"Where's your necklace Garnet?" Zidane asked after they broke the kiss.

"Somewhere…in the crowd." Garnet replied happily.

"Shouldn't we go get it, what if someone steals it?" Zidane asked concerned that Garnet could lose her most priced possession. 

"It doesn't matter…your more important than it."

**_You are everything_**

**_Everything_**

**_ _**

**_~*~*~_**

**_ _**

**_END_**

Author's note: ooohhh…I loved how it turned out ^_^. Like I said above this is a sequel to my fic "Through her eyes". But I think it stands fine by it own. If you ever get the chance hear this beautiful song. Thanks for reading my ramblings and if you have the time please review. Adios!

**_ _**

**_ _**


End file.
